1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a wake-up judgment apparatus for a generator, and more particularly to a wake-up judgment apparatus is provided to judge whether the microprocessor should be woken up or not according to operation conditions of the generation apparatus when the microprocessor is in a sleep state.
2. Description of Related Art
The regeneration energy is often coupled into electricity energy through a generator, and then the electricity energy is converter into a stable energy by a controller. The regeneration energies are generally provided by wind turbines, hydraulic engines, or human and animal powers. However, if the required power of the controller is supplied from the generator, the controller cannot control to convert the unstable energy into the stable energy when the generator is operated from a stationary condition to a momentary condition and vice versa. Accordingly, the controller needs to provide the real-time response and is continually supplied by the external power.
In addition, the problem caused by externally supplying power to the controller is that: the controller has to provide a short-circuit protection for the whole system when the controller is operated in a no-wind condition, a no-water flow condition, or an idle state for a long time, or the generator is operated in an over-energy condition. Therefore, the unnecessary consumed power is accumulated in the controller. It is assumed that the external power is a battery. When the no-energy operation is continued too long, the battery might be over discharged or damaged. In addition, the generated mechanical energy from the generator would damage the whole system or the controller once the external energy is suddenly occurred.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a wake-up judgment apparatus for the generator to only use an auxiliary micro power to implement the operation of waking up the microprocessor and reduce consumed power of operating the wake-up judgment apparatus.